In recent years, a method of optimizing a setting of each processing node which makes up a mobile communication system has been demanded. 3GPP proposes a method of optimizing network processing according to use characteristics of a mobile communication terminal (Non-Patent Literature 1). For example, network processing may be executed with respect to a terminal located by being fixed to a specific location, to reduce control processing related to a move. More specifically, an interval at which the terminal executes position registration may be set longer than a predetermined time. Furthermore, when a mobile communication terminal is a terminal which allows a delay, network processing may be executed to transmit data to the mobile terminal by controlling a communication time and avoiding a timing at which a data transmission/reception amount comes to a peak.
Furthermore, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is discussing a network system configuration as illustrated in. FIG. 19 to execute the above network processing (Non-Patent Literature 2). The network system in FIG. 19 includes a UE (User Equipment) 101, a RAN (Radio Access Network) 102, a SGSN (Serving GPRS Support Node) 103, a GGSN (Gateway GPRS Support Node) 104, a HLR (Home Location Register) 105, a MTC-IWF (Machine Type Communication-Inter Working Function) 106, a CDF (Charging Data Function) 107, a SMS-SC (Short Message Service-Service Center) 108, a MTC Server 109 and a MTC Application 110. The network system obtained by adding the MTC-IW 106, the CDF 107, the SMS-SC 108, the MTC Server 109 and the MTC Application 110 to a general mobile communication system in which the UE 101, the RAN 102, the SGSN 103, the GGSN 104 and the HLR 105 are used to realize a method of optimizing network processing according to use characteristics of a mobile communication terminal is being discussed.